Second Chance: Before
by Mew Mokuba
Summary: These are scenes from both POVs and Shuichi's point of view from specific chapters in Second Chance.
1. Dinner

_Title: Second Chance: Before_

**Author:** Mew Mokuba

**RATING:** PG-13

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Warning: This story contains Yaoi (male/male), bad language, minor sexual situations.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

**Disclaimer: **I do not own gravitation Personally I find disclaimers a waist of time, energy and space. If any of us owned even a little bit, we wouldn't be hanging around and posting on a fan fiction site. But Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami and The Right Stuf International.

All original characters are fictional and do not represent anyone living or dead and any similarity to any real person is purely coincidental. All places mentioned here that are not series related are fictional. They may have some resemblance to actual places but the names are fictional and any names similar to a real places are purely coincidental. All rides mentioned here again resemble rides at Six Flags Over Texas as that's about all I truly know, but the names were changed. (Not that it matters as one ride there has had at least 3 names over the years)

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

**Summery of the story in general: **This in for both points of view or just Shuichi's as Second Chance is only in Eiri's this is for a couple of chapters in the main story to fill in the gaps by not seeing Shuichi's POV. Later chapters will pick up where Second Chance ends.

**Notes: **Please bear with me. I'm new to writing gravitation stories. I'm used to writing yugioh. I did my best to try to keep them in character, but if they fall out of character, sorry I did my best to try to keep the IC. This story can be read on it's on, but is connected to Second chance. It'd be nice if you read it, but its not necessary to understand this story.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

**Summery of the story in general: **This in for both points of view or just Shuichi's as Second Chance is only in Eiri's this is for a couple of chapters in the main story to fill in the gaps by not seeing Shuichi's POV.

**Notes: **Please bear with me. I'm new to writing gravitation stories. I'm used to writing yugioh. I did my best to try to keep them in character, but if they fall out of character, sorry I did my best to try to keep the IC.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

**Summery: **Shuichi begs Eiri to go to dinner together. However things don't go exactly like Shu or Eiri imagined it would.

**This is similar to chapter 26 of Second chance but this contains both points of view where as that was only Eiri's. Due to that being his flashback he couldn't knows Shu's thoughts or feelings. This contains both points of view.**

I removed this from Second Chance before and after and simply changed the title to Before as I never realized that by picking up where SC1 left off would continue to grow. I thought a couple of chapters, but now knowing it's not and eventually adding more to this it won't work all being connected.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"Come on, Yuki, please! We've never gone out!"

"I've told you before, I don't want to spend all night signing autographs and dealing with the stupid paparazzi."

"I know but just this once, please! Maybe if we go early enough we can avoid major crowds. I want to celebrate my tour and us."

"Who says there's an us?"

Shuichi pouted, "Please, Yuki. We never go anywhere! I almost think you're ashamed to be seen with me in public!"

Eiri growled, he didn't want to deal with this. But obviously the boy'd got it in his head that he hated him. "Fine, we'll go."

"Yeah!"

"Promise me, you'll be on your best behavior and try not to draw too much attention to us."

Nodding vigorously Shuichi said, "I will, I promise!"

"Fine let me work for a few more hours then we'll go. Do you think you can handle being quite that long?" Of which Eiri was sure was to be no."

"I will I promise!"

"Fine, get out of here!"

Shu went to the living room and sat down and tried to watch TV and be quite. He was off for the next couple of days, as a breather after just returning from the tour. He struggled to remain quiet and not disturb Eiri fearing he'd refuse to take him to dinner if he made even a little noise.

Eiri finished two more chapters of his book and was surprised that the boy hadn't disturbed him at all. So he got up reluctantly to get ready.

"He came out and it seemed that while in America Ryuichi Sakuma made a movie and Shu happened to run across it. Eiri noted the VCR was running so the boy wanted record the movie to watch again and again.

"Ready to go brat?"

Shu had been so into the movie he hadn't heard Eiri come out. "Yuki! You mean we're really going?"

Eiri rolled his eyes, he should have known the boy wouldn't take him seriously. But it was his own fault. "I said we would didn't I? Now put something other than that orange sweater and shorts on and we'll go." Eiri himself felt no need to change as he wore a plain white button up shirt and slacks. He just needed to button it up a bit more and tuck it in. As Shuichi was changing he went to the bathroom and washed up and fixed up his clothes better and by the time he returned to the living room Shu had changed into a pair of light brown casual pants a black shirt and a white shirt over it due to the cool weather. After that they put on their shoes and left for dinner.

When they got there the place was pretty full, not what Eiri had wanted but he couldn't turn back now. The boy would never let him hear the end of it otherwise.

So he gave their name and waited to be called. He'd used his real last name, something he didn't like doing but if he'd put Yuki or Eiri or either of Shu's names he feared someone might look up at the name curious and perhaps see through Shu's hat and glasses and his own sunglasses. He preferred a private room, this way they could be at ease and not fear someone noticing them. But those were already booked. But he did tell that he preferred a booth. At least it would be a small way to hide considering how busy the place seemed to be and the lighting wasn't that hot. When they were called Eiri was relieved when in the end no one bothered to look their way except a couple of giggling girls, but they didn't bother them after Eiri glared at them.

Eiri had spotted two women sitting at a table not far from the booth the host had put them at along with menus. Now he had a perfect view of them. One was a red-head and the other Eiri guessed was a bleach blonde.

Once at the table Shu had removed his hat and glasses as had Eiri his glasses.

"I am Jacque, I am your waiter. What can I get for you tonight?"

"I'll have a sprite and Spaghetti."

"Very good, soup or salad?"

"Um what kind of soup?"

The waiter rattled off all kinds of soups. All of which made the boy's head spin.

"Vegetable soup for the boy and I'll have a salad and ranch dressing on the side." Eiri answered for him. He wasn't entirely sure the boy would eat any of the other soups and wouldn't touch salad with a ten foot poll. "I want Chicken Parmigianino with garlic toast."

"Very good and your drink?"

"A glass if white wine." Eiri didn't want to spend a fortune on a bottle. Besides he would be tempted to have more than one glass and though more than one glass wouldn't even come close to making him drunk, he had a high tolerance. But one the cops were cracking down more on people who'd had even one glass. And two he didn't want to be so drunk that they'd have to take a cab home. Just because this was an upscale neighborhood didn't mean something might happen or someone might not take off with his precious Mercedes.

After giving their food and drink order, Shu started in telling Eiri about the tour in a much detail as possible. He started with their boarding the bus to things K, told them to things he saw and things he and Hiro talked about and even when he took bathroom breaks and when he went to get a drink. Eiri was distracted by watching the boy intently. Shu noticed this and squirmed a bit seeing the look in his eyes and stopped talking.

"Yuki, stop that."

Eiri just smiled, "What? Is something wrong?"

"Stop staring at me like that."

Eiri just smiled brighter, "Like what?"

"Like you're going to drag me to the bathroom and have your way with me."

"And what would be so wrong about that?"

"I don't want to do it in the bathroom. Especially before the food arrived, its embarrassing to sit here after that."

Eiri sighed as the boy again started to once again go into even more detail about the tour. Deciding it better to tune him out and find something else to focus on, his eyes landed on the blonde first. He'd noted that both women were dressed in extremely low and high cut dresses.

The blonde wore a halter-top with straps connected to the short cut skirt that it was almost revealing what she didn't have on underneath. And her top was so low it barely held her in. The redhead had on a dress the tied up the front starting just below the navel. It was tied extremely loose and low enough that she too was practically falling out of her dress.

As Eiri continued to look the women over, he started to realize what was missing from his current story. He let his imagination get away from him and started to see how his main character would have his way with these women. Despite the fact the women tried to make sure Eiri was well aware that they had nothing on underneath, Eiri could only see it as more motive for the main character of his story. He started to think of what all he would have done at one time and was mentally starting to fit these women into the perfect models for his character to have his way with.

Shuichi stopped to take a drink and he saw Eiri was staring off into space, then saw it wasn't just space but a couple of women as well. He tried to regain his attention by waving his hand in front of Eiri's face and calling to him and even lightly tapping his arm. But it was like Eiri was lost in his daydream. Even when the waiter brought out their food it failed to snap Eiri out of his fantasy.

Shuichi sighed as he sipped his soda. He imagined himself throwing his soda at Eiri but then thought about how mad Eiri would get at being sticky and his clothes would be sticky. Then as he glanced around the table his eyes landed on the water glass that came with the meal. Then he could see himself throwing that at Eiri. He smiled thinking about how that would definitely grab his lover's attention. But then with a sigh he realized what would happen if he did either one. Eiri would snap out of his day dream, then raise up and yell and scream at him. He'd shrink back in fear. Then the next thing that would happen would be that they'd attract the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Then excitement would mound as they would realize that Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindo were there. Then they'd be swarmed by fans wanting autographs and they'd both have to fake smiles. Shuichi figured that if Eiri didn't kill him afterwards, then more than likely he'd definitely be moving in with Hiro, permanently.

So instead he grabbed the waiter and asked for two to go boxes and a to go sack. After the waiter returned with said items Shuichi once again tried to get his lover's attention. He kept trying to get his lover's attention but he couldn't yell at him too loud otherwise he might attract attention and it was frustrating not being able to raise his voice very loudly without fearing someone hearing him. He tried shaking his arm and shoulder but Eiri just seemed to ignore it. Shu sighed, if he did anything like he dreamed liked throwing something at him or kicking him it would only anger Eiri and draw unwanted attention their way. Not to mention his promise to be on his best behavior. So since it seemed those women had his lover's undivided attention he decided that he'd just let his lover do what he wanted, even if it meant his taking those women. So no matter how much it hurt and no matter how much he didn't want to let those _women_ have _his_ lover, he didn't see another choice.

With a heavy heart he took the bill and put money down and a good sized tip. Despite the fact that this should have been his lovers treat, he figured by the time those women got to him and everything he'd probably forget to pay it. So he sacked up the food and put on his disguise and left the table. His lover didn't even move. He got the small brick wall that separated the waiting area from the dinning area and glanced back and the tears hit as he saw the women move towards his lover. The redhead slipping in on his right and the blonde having no qualms in crawling under the table and getting on Eiri's left side. Eiri seemed startled at first and Shu got his hopes up thinking his lover would yell at them and make them go away. However when the redhead kissed him and his lover made no move to push her off he started crying and ran out of the restaurant.

Eiri was so lost in his daydream it was like the world didn't even exist anymore. He never felt or heard Shu trying to get his attention. He was sure that the longer he watched these women the better odds he'd have at finishing his book in his head. Suddenly he's jolted out of his daydream into reality with these two women one either side of him. As the redhead kissed him and the blonde stroked him he didn't realize that Shu had left. After a minute he pulled away from the redhead and looked around.

"What's wrong hun?"

"I think he's just a little dazed."

"He's probably also wondering why his girlfriend abandoned him."

'Girlfriend?' Eiri tried to make sense of what they were saying when he looked across the table to see Shuichi was gone and it hit that that's who they were referring too. Great, now the boy's going to hate him. With that he pushed a startled redhead out of his way. And got up and went to try to catch up to his little lover.

Just as he left the waiting area near the restrooms the two women suddenly grabbed him and forced him into the men's restroom and placed their entire weight on him as they pushed him against the stalls. Then as the redhead started sucking on his tongue, he started to squirm to get away from these psychos, but all thoughts left his head when the blonde knelt in front of him and pulled his member out of his pants and went down on it. Eiri moaned into the redheads mouth as the women kept working him, till he came into the blondes mouth.

The blonde continued to stroke him, then she starts to climb up his body continuing her ministrations on his member and started to kiss his neck which snapped Eiri back to his senses. He broke free of these women. Muttering several obscenities at them while re-fixing his pants and left, hoping they wouldn't follow him. However he had no such luck. Just as he put the key in the door the redhead moved between him and the car door.

"Where you goin' sweet cheeks?"

"Yeah we aint done with ya yet."

"You can call me Ice, like iceberg!" the redhead said.

"And you can call me, Deck." The blonde said.

"Sorry ladies but my girlfriend, was actually my boyfriend and…" Just then the sound of thunder was heard, Eiri smirked, "He's scared of thunderstorms. Especially when he's out in them." With that he tried to open the door the redhead still leaning against it, thrust backwards to shut it on him.

"I don't care if you're bi or straight. You got us all hot and bothered in there and we're going to collect our payment." The redhead said.

"And she don't mean money…well not yet at least."

Eiri smirked and said, "Fine, but I'm not about to be seen with you. Meet me at 157 Oka and I'll take you up to my apartment for some fun."

The women smiled, "All right, but you'd better show." The redhead said.

'Heh, right and just what do you plan to do about it if I don't? I never thought I'd see the day when I didn't take them or even fantasize about them.' Eiri sent them to one of the first apartments he'd ever lived in that had been condemned a couple of years back.. He counted on them to not have enough brain power to truly believe he was willing to 'pay up' as they put it and then they truly believed that he'd tell them where he really lived. 'How stupid can you get. If I had truly wanted them I wouldn't have cared if anyone saw, I'd have just taken them back to the apartment.' But Eiri knew from experience that women like that would try to find a way to steal as much of his money as they could from him and rob him blind. Well now that they were gone he set out to find Shuichi.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: To see Shuichi's out fit go here. I'm assuming the kid is Riku but no clue as to the guy behind them.

i107DOTphotobucketDOTcom/albums/m281/Mew_


	2. Shuichi Remembers 1

Shuichi was slowly walking. To where he wasn't exactly sure. He couldn't go home, if he could call it that. No Eiri would probably take those women there. But even if he didn't and they went to a hotel or something he didn't think he could stand to sit in the apartment alone with the smells of his lover surrounding him, knowing he was off screwing those women! Since the band was given a few days off to rest up after the tour Hiro had gone to Kyoto to be with Ayaka. So he couldn't go there. His parents lived quite a ways away and it would be an _extremely long _walk. He wasn't sure he had enough money on him to get a cab and he wasn't about to show up at his parents place and tell them, he an up and coming rock star that just returned from a successful tour needed cab fair. He began to remember the day he was told he couldn't have a credit card or an ATM card.

'Flashback'

Shuichi walked into rehearsal and saw everyone holding a check.

"Hey, what's with the check Hiro?"

"Mmm? Oh we got paid today."

"Really, hey K, where's mine? How come everyone has a paycheck but me?"

K smiled, "Mr. Yuki and I talked it over and we both agreed that it would be a direct deposit into a special account. We both agreed you're not responsible enough to handle doing it on your own with out risk and fear of your losing it before you get to the bank."

"What?!" Shuichi was shocked and upset by this. "Well do I at least get a credit card or something?"

K shook his head, "No credit card, no ATM."

Shuichi's jaw dropped open, "What?" He then turned to Hiro, "Hiro, tell him this isn't fair! Tell them I'm responsible enough for a credit card or something!"

Hiro shook his head, "Sorry Shu, but your always losing things. Your lyrics, sometimes your backpack…"

"Not to mention your wallet last week when you hit me up for money." Fujisaki said.

"I don't lose my wallet!" Shuichi protested.

"True, you don't lose it, you just tend to forget it. You left it at home last week and just Sunday night you called and asked me to bring it to the studio on Monday as you had left it at my place."

"I rest my case. If you left it at a restaurant somewhere then someone could easily take your credit card and wipe you out completely." K said.

Shuichi was ready to continue to argue but K, held up his hand a signal that it was the end of the conversation.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

That night he came home and was surprised that Eiri was watching TV instead of hole up in his office writing.

"Are you finished with your book?"

"Yes, despite it being two weeks over due."

"I said I was sorry. I was only trying to bring you some coffee. How was I to know I'd trip on my own foot and splash it all over your laptop."

"You were lucky the computer repair shop was able to transfer the data from the old one to the new one. Otherwise there'd been a whole lot more hell to pay."

Despite this not being the best time Shu asked, "Um Yuki, tell me you and K didn't really get together and set up some kind of special bank account and that you agreed I wasn't allowed a credit card."

"As a matter of fact I did. K called the other one day concerned that you'd lost your backpack with your wallet and I kept hearing you tell Nakano that you're broke from buying all kinds of Mangas and DVDs."

"Yuki, that's not fair!"

"Once a month K will give you a fairly generous allowance, probably more than I would give, but none the less you'll have enough for food and a few other things. This way you don't stupidly go out and think, 'Wow, look how much I have, let me spend it all!'"

Shuichi sighed and sulked into the couch. There wasn't much he could say. Eiri was right of course. That didn't mean he had to like it though.

'End Flashback'

Shuichi jumped at the sound of Thunder. He'd hated thunderstorms ever since he was a kid. His sister would often tease him about it. He'd gotten better while he was indoors, it was only during extremely rough weather that it affected him majorly while inside. But being outside in it was more challenging, he hated storms more if he was forced to be out in it.

The rain was coming down pretty heavily now. Shu found a store with a good size awning. He put the food on the step before he crawled into the corner of the step. He curled into a ball and started crying. Both in fear of the storm, that now was causing the streets to flood, but also from letting his imagination run away with him. His imagination was running over time on what his lover and those two women were doing together.

Shuichi didn't know what else to do but to stay put till the storm passed. He was cold, wet, tired and hungry. He'd always hated storms, but they were made worse after his run-in with Taki. His fear of storms and Yuki abandoning him, grew even worse, especially when he was alone. Not that it was a big surprise after what happened on their first date.


	3. Shuichi Remembers 2

A/N: This is all Shuichi's POV. Eiri's POV is chapter 26 of Second Chance.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

'Flashback'

Shuichi sat in Yuki's car anxious to get the amusement park! Despite the fact that Yuki had declared on national television that they were lovers they rarely went out in public together. They hadn't even gone to restaurant together. Not from Shu's lack of trying, especially after Eiri publicly announced their relationship. But Eiri had always rejected any attempts at wanting to go together. He always said they'd never get any peace. The two of them together especially would draw more attention and they'd be mobbed by fans.

They got there before the park officially opened and the moment the car was put into park Shuichi scrambled out of the car anxious to get started.

Eiri had gotten out too slow for Shu's taste but didn't say anything as it might upset him and right now he didn't want that. "First things first kid, we are and are not on a date."

Shuichi cocked his head, "What do you mean Yuki?" Yuki could be so confusing at times.

"You've been here with Hiro before haven't you?"

"Yeah, so?" What did coming here with Hiro and their being here on a date have to do with each other?

"So, you will treat me like you would him. No hugging, no holding hands not even to drag me around, which will not happen."

"But Yuki! This is supposed to be a real date!" This was not going the way he'd planned it too.

"I said no brat!"

Shuichi sighed, "Fine, whatever you say Yuki." 'I don't like this at all! But I don't have a choice. I have to accept it. Yuki's not real big on affection, especially in public. But I won't let that ruin my excitement on this day! I get to spend the day here with Yuki and I get to ride rides with Yuki!' "I can't wait, this will be so cool! I know all the rides I want to do. First we'll ride the Electric Giant."

"Electric Giant?" Eiri questioned.

"Yes, the Electric Giant! It's a Huge Roller Coaster! It's so much fun!" It was one of his personal favorites. Hiro liked it well enough but Shu sometimes had trouble getting him to ride it more than once.

"Good, have fun I might even wave as you go by."

"What? But Yuki!" Shuichi tried to protest then grumbled, "What's the point of coming here then?" If Yuki did that, then this day was going to be a total waste of time. Why bother coming then?

"I promised I'd bring you here, didn't I? I'm keeping that promise."

"But…but if you're not going to ride with me…" Shuichi tried to get out. He didn't want to be a like little kid waving at his father happy to be riding a big kid ride. He wanted to be with his lover, having fun together, riding rides and enjoying the rush and thrill of said rides together! Not walking beside Eiri like father and son and dad only there because he has to, he was paying for everything.

Eiri then threw his cigarette to the ground and stamped it out saying, "Fine, I'll ride with you."

Shuichi looked surprised but who was he to argue, he happily grabbed Eiri's arm, "Really? Yeah!! Let's go Yuki! I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!"

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Shu was practically bouncing in place from excitement when Eiri leaned over to his ear and ask, "You did leave your cell at home didn't you, brat?"

Shuichi couldn't understand why that made a difference till he glanced around and saw a girl leaning against a wall of the snow ride. She was playing a video game on her cell. Shu sometimes wished his could play video games on his. He then smiled sheepishly at Eiri and said, "Um, no. K, would kill me if he ever found out I came here and left my phone at home. But I promise not call anyone and I have it turned off just incase someone tries to call me. Besides if you find a ride you really refuse to ride and I can't find you afterwards I can call your cell and we can meet up."

"Fine, just make sure it stays off just incase." Eiri didn't look happy but looked like he didn't want to argue over it.

"I promise! I wouldn't want anyone to ruin this!" Shu said hugging his arm.

Eiri growled, "Get off me, aren't you forgetting my rules?"

Shuichi just smiled up shyly at him as he heard no real anger or anything in his voice. "But Yuki, rules are made to be broken." Shuichi didn't give Eiri the chance to respond as he spotted some kids laughing and singing with the Elf from the cave ride the Elf and the Princess. "Oh Yuki, let's get our picture taken with the elf!" Shu released Eiri and started towards the elf when Eiri grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

"No, you stay here."

Shu turned around and pouted, "But Yuki! It not fair, I want a picture with the elf!"

"No, knowing you, you'd get over there and you'd want to start singing and dancing with those kids."

Shuichi pouted crossing his arms, "Why would that be so bad?" 'What's so wrong about laughing and dancing with some kids?' Shuichi wondered.

"Do you want to attract attention to us? Doing so means someone will recognize you, then me, then we'll probably be mobbed by fans, which in turns means no more amusement park, no rides, no nothing. It means calling K to get us out, end of date, period."

Shuichi looked wide eyed at that. 'WHAT? No, no, no, NO!! I don't want to admit that Yuki's right! But he is! I'll go over there and then I'll get carried away and start laughing and singing! Then people will start to take notice and it'll draw attention to myself. Now normally I love being the center of attention! But today I'd rather have all of Yuki's attention and have a fun day together. Drawing attention will mean no date and mean spending the day signing autographs or worse yet, I'll have to explain to K, that I ruined my one and possibly only date with Yuki. And its all because I wanted to play with some little kids.' That calmed him down till he saw the attendant show up and take down the string officially opening the park for the day. Then he grabbed Eiri's arm and started to drag him, which of course Eiri put a halt to.

"Come on Yuki, we have to hurry! We want to get to the Electric Giant before it gets too crowded!"

After about a dozen rides Shuichi begged for some ice cream. Shuichi was surprised at how complicate Yuki seemed to be today. They got some ice cream and he didn't even have to beg. Yuki rode almost all the rides with him. There were one or two Yuki absolutely refused to do, but that was okay it wasn't like he refused them all and Yuki did go through the line with him and waited on the other side for him. So that was okay he didn't have a problem with that.

"Let's go to the arcade!"

They ended up playing a game where they had to destroy the zombies before they got you. Eiri picked up his gun and with cool precision, he took out all the zombies. He got a perfect score. 'Wow! That was so cool! He took them all out at once that was so cool!'

Then after a couple of shows, they stopped for lunch. After lunch Shuichi was charged and ready to go again!

"Now where should we go next? There's Zero Ground, it's a rollercoaster that all in the dark and it goes really, really fast! Then there's one that has two loops just soon after the ride starts. Then one that goes straight up then drops you and you goes through the whole roller coaster ride backwards then your once again pulled to the very top next to where you started and released and this time do the whole ride all over again this time forward!"

"Let's give our stomachs some time to settle down first."

Shuichi didn't feel the need to argue. There'd be time for those rides later. "Okay then let's go to the costume shop."

After playing around there a few minutes, they started just walking when Shuichi spotted a picture booth.

"Hey Yuki, let's take a picture!"

"No."

"Please!! You've scared off all the park photographers. I want a picture to remember this!"

"Fine we'll take a picture."

"Yeah!" Shuichi put the money in and got the was overly happy when he saw the slight smile on lovers lips in the picture.

As they were walking along. Shuichi was deliriously happy.

"Let's ride that." Eiri said.

Shuichi was surprised, he didn't think Eiri would want to ride the carousel, but hey he liked the carousel so he didn't argue. "Okay, I get a pink horse and you can get a white one."

Eiri caught up to him and pulled him off the horse. He started to protest, what was wrong with riding the horse. However he never got the chance as Eiri shook his head and pointed to one of the seats they have and this was in the back of the row of horses. He huffed and sat down upset that he couldn't ride the horse.

'This was the pits. What's the point to a carousel is you can't ride the horse!'

Then when Eiri sat next to him, every disappointing thought left his head! He was going to get to sit next to and cuddle close to his lover. This was the best part of the whole day Shu thought as he curled around Eiri. Then he pulled out the pictures and started to put them on his cell. Then he got an idea and sat up and started searching Eiri's pockets.

"What are you doing brat?"

Shuichi just smiled not saying a word. Then he held up his trophies. He found what he was looking for Eiri's cell and refillable lighter. Then he put a sticker on Eiri's cell, then he put one on his lighter. "This way we can both have a remembrance of this day!"

"What do you plan to do with the rest of the pictures?"

"Oh, well there's my backpack and my notebook and …." Shuichi continued to think of places he could put the stickers.

Afterwards they went to the boat deck to watch the sunset. The last thing he ever expected was for Yuki to tell and show him a picture of the real Yuki. It was a bit much to handle. So he wanted time to think so he went to get drinks thinking Yuki would be there when he got back. After realizing that Yuki wouldn't have told him everything if he didn't care for him. He hurried back and was stunned when Yuki wasn't there. Confused he searched everywhere and realized that Yuki left him. He hoped when he got home after paying the cab, he expected Yuki to be there. But when he wasn't and searching everywhere turned up nothing he was depressed. Then later when he was given the key to the apartment he knew then that Yuki really wasn't ever returning and it hurt worse than being abandoned at the amusement park. Things just got worse after Sakuma snubbed him and he lost his voice. Then he came to realize that he needed Yuki! After finishing the song Yuki disked the day they met he set out to find Yuki! Well despite the fact he had to pretend to be a dog and fly that way he still managed to find and bring back Yuki. Which he was surprised went so well.

'End Flashback'

Looking up at the rain Shuichi sighed and curled up tighter. 'I sometimes wonder why Yuki bothered returning to me. We never get to go anywhere, not even to a movie! Believe me I've tried everything. I suggested that if we left for an early show and then the place would be empty and we could sit wherever we wanted. But no Yuki disliked that idea on the claim that one of us might be recognized. I argued that it wasn't likely if I didn't burst out singing or something. Of course Yuki scoffed at me claiming I could never be that quite for very long.' Shuichi sighed, 'I suppose in the end he might have been right on that one. I've never been one to sit still in one place for very long. But Yuki did finally conceive that even if I could keep quite and we weren't recognize that we'd have to sit and watch the same boring advertisements again and again. Of course there again he had to get his shot in about how that would have driven me insane. I hate it when he's right! So I tried again. I suggested we wait and go a little later after the previews started. Yuki growled at me and called me stupid. It seemed that plan was even worse than the first one. He had a point, have I mentioned how much I hate it when he's right on something?' Shu let out a long suffering breath, 'Anyway the problem was that then it'd be dark and you'd never find a seat. So there was just no win for losing with that.'

He shivered as the next lightening strike hit a parked car across the street. There seemed to be a shop selling TV's across the street advertising Club Grey. 'I remember when Hiro took me there to celebrate my turning 18! Though I wasn't allowed to drink it was still exciting to get to go clubbing for the first time ever. I begged and pleaded with Yuki to take me one time but he said that he disliked clubs and bars. I had to bit my tongue to keep from lashing out about how he probably hung out there all the time before we meet. So I settled for just asking to go to dinner. I was expecting to be rejected again. I didn't want anything fancy I only wanted to go out somewhere with Yuki. I was mad that he was going to refuse this too! So I did what came to mind. I told him that he obviously hated me if I was so bad he didn't want to be seen in public with me! Okay so I didn't say that exactly but it's basically what I meant. I was stunned that that worked and that he caved and agreed to bring me. Heh, had I known that that would work I'd have tried it sooner. But what am I going to do after the storm passes? If it doesn't wash me away first.' Shuichi then curled even tighter if that was possible around himself. 'Actually that might not be too bad an idea. At least I wouldn't have to worry about Yuki possibly cheating on me anymore.'


	4. Eiri finds Shu

Eiri started to travel towards home hoping to catch a glimpse of his little lover. He remembered the boy telling him that Hiro was out of town, when he was being particularly loud and he told him to go play with Hiro. So he knew the boy wouldn't go there. He knew he could just go home and the boy would show up eventually but he'd go mad with worry till the boy showed. He also knew the boy hated being out in storms and it'd only add to his guilt of letting those woman and his book distract him. His deadline was in a couple of weeks and he was trying to get it done early so that now that the boy was home they could spend some time together.

Eiri found it difficult to see as the rain was coming down so heavily. But he was determined to find his little lover. He couldn't believe he lost himself and knowing the boy he probably tried his best to get his attention. Though he was happy and sad at the same time that the boy didn't do any of his usual antics like whine and cry to get his attention. He couldn't believe he was so out of it that he failed to hear, see or feel the boy or notice him leave or even see those women appear next to him. Agh! It was so annoying! He didn't think it was possible to so get deep in thought you don't notice anything around you!

Eiri continued to search. He'd thought about going home but his greatest fear was the boy might not come home. So he continued to search. Then just as the rain started to let up a streak of lightning crossed the sky, it was at that moment that Eiri spotted what he was looking for. He pulled over to the curb, got out and leaving the door open he ran over to the boy trying not to let his concern show in his voice, he snapped, "Why the hell are you sitting here in the rain? Get in the car brat. We're going home."

Without looking up he asked, "Why?"

Eiri blinked in surprise. "What do you mean why?"

Just turning his head and laying it down on his knees he asked, "Why are you here, Yuki?"

"What do you mean, why am I here? I came looking for you! I thought you agreed to be on your best behavior."

Shuichi glared up at Eiri, "If I hadn't been then right now you'd be covered in soda or water. I tried to get your attention. I shook your arm and shoulder and did everything but kick or yell at you. Instead I packed up our food and gave you what you wanted."

"What I wanted?" Eiri asked confused. "I was doing what you asked and took you to dinner."

Shuichi looked out at the rain and said, "Yeah, but I wanted you to stay with me."

"What do you call what we were doing then?"

Shuichi sighed, "Yeah but after I denied you sex, you decided you'd rather have those women. You were probably thinking about them the entire time we were there. If I was annoying you so much and wanted them so bad you could have told me. But I didn't want to be in your way anymore so I sacked up the food and left. So I ask again, why are you here? Shouldn't you be somewhere screwing them?"

"I didn't screw them. They brought me out of my daydream and when I realized you were missing I left to try to find you." Eiri refrained from telling the boy about the whole bathroom incident and the amazing blow job that woman gave him. It would only hurt more than help his case, at the moment.

Hope crept into the boy's eyes when he said, "R-really, Yuki?"

Eiri sighed, bent down and cupped the boy's face. "I have never cheated on you. I wasn't thinking about screwing them personally. I was using them as characters for my new book." Then planted a soft kiss on the boy's lips. "Let's go home."

Shuichi nodded vigorously. Eiri grabbed the food then helped the shaking boy to his car.


End file.
